How To Train Your Dragon: Lost tales of Berk
by reaper-of-souls-523
Summary: While this story will mostly follow the same storyline as the movie, it will be slightly different and have parts added between Hiccup and Astrid. Starts a couple days before the infamous dragon raid where Hiccup shot down Toothless
1. Chapter 1

my own version of the movie how to train your dragon

starts a while before the night Hiccup shot down Toothless

I do NOT own How to train your dragon

* * *

Hiccup pov

I got up out of bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as the sun was starting to rise. I then went down to the small kitchen in the quiet house to make breakfast.

The house was always quiet, even though we had the biggest house on the whole island because my dad was the chief. Even then we still had the emptiest house. When I was little my mom died defending the village from a dragon raid. My dad had wanted her to stay home and take care of me, but she insisted on helping the village. If only we had not been shorthanded.

After breakfast I started down the hill to the forge. "Hey screw up," Snotlout said when he noticed me walking._ "Great just what I need,"_ I thought as I started to walk away. "What are you doing now, going to make another useless invention?" asked Snotlout mockingly giving me a shove. "Just leave me alone, Snotlout," I said starting to feel my heart pumping faster in anticipation. "Why should I? What are you gonna do to me, Huh?" Snarled Snotlout "Just leave me alone, would you?" I said walking away trying desperately to not punch him in the face. "Fine walk away," yelled Snotlout.

As I walked away down to the forge already starting the day off bad because of Snotlout, I felt the suffocating heat from the fire, welcoming it to help me forget my problems for a while. "Hey Gobber," I said as I went to the corner of the room and put on my heavy blacksmith apron made of a thick blackened leather paying testament to its frequent use. "Hey Hiccup. I'm glad to have you here to help me this morning, we have to sharpen a bunch of swords and axes from last night's dragon raid," Gobber said while gesturing to a big pile of damaged swords and axes._ "Great,"_ I thought as I started picking a weapon at random, noticing it was a slightly smaller axe that I easily recognized from the intricate designs on the head and handle of it. It was the first piece that Gobber had trusted me to make completely by myself, and I had taken a long time making it with few impurities, but it had come out beautifully and I was also told that it was going to be a present for Astrid. I put a large amount of effort into carving some designs into it that would fit her. When she had gotten it on her 13th birthday, she thought it was amazing when Gobber had given it to her, and has always kept it with her since.

_"Astrid,"_ I thought, I had always liked her ever since we were young children, but when people started to grow up and I turned out to just be a scrawny kid. I was left behind by everyone for the simple reason that I was small. Astrid had come to be the most respected of the six of us kids that make up the next dragon fighting generation, so in other words I had a better chance to find and kill a night fury before I would ever have a chance to have anything more than a conversation to her.

As I was finishing sharpening the weapons, a very familiar feminine voice that I easily recognized as Astrid's asked, "Gobber, where is my axe?" as she stood in the door of the small building. "Over there, Hiccup sharpened it for you," Gobber replied pointing over at Hiccup. As she walked in Hiccup held up the axe for her to inspect. "Thanks I guess" She said while looking at the axe.

* * *

Astrid pov

As I walked over to Hiccup I saw his muscles stiffen up a bit right before I got to him_ "I wonder why?"_ I thought as I walked closer. Once I was close to him he held up my axe for me to look at, so naturally I picked it up and started inspecting the weapon. I wasn't for sure that I would have trusted him with sharpening my axe, but he had done a pretty good job sharpening it, all I could think to say was "Thanks I guess," what was wrong with me?

I really only knew Hiccup when we were little, but when everybody grew and Hiccup didn't he got kind of left behind. If anybody were to ask me if I felt sorry for him, they would have been questioned right back with "Why?" and probably a punch. but I did feel a little sorry for him because nobody seemed to care about what he did, even his father. You could tell Hiccup's father would have wanted a more typical viking son. While Hiccup was short and weak he was smart, which in viking culture was less valued than being strong. Parents wanted a big, strong brute of a son, making Hiccup nobody's picture of a viking and unwanted.

* * *

Hiccup pov

"Well I can't just let the best axe that I have made get broken can I?" I said as I looked down and starting blushing. "Wait, You made this?" she looked at me questioningly as she gestured towards the axe. "yeah, I did," I said as my eyes continued to flit around the shop not looking directly at her. " You even spent the time to carve out all these designs?" she asked. "Aye, he did lass, took him a week before he was satisfied with it." Gobber said as he started sharpening a sword. "Thanks for mentioning that Gobber," I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Astrid

I was amazed that Hiccup, Hiccup! the most awkward person in the Village had made the axe that I always kept with me. When I had first got it I was just expecting a regular axe but what I had got was much more than I expected. Not only was it intricately carved but it was perfectly balanced and fit in my hand just right and I had treasured it ever since. "Thanks working on my axe Hiccup" I said while Hiccup just looked shyly towards the ground. As I started to walk out the door I heard Hiccup say "You're welcome Astrid". I couldn't help but blush slightly as I walked out the door.

* * *

Hiccup

As Astrid walked out the door I thought I saw a hint of blush on her cheeks but I only had a glimpse so I dismissed it as nothing. "Well lad I'm surprised she believed you" Gobber said while giving me a friendly shove on the shoulder. I said in a surprised voice as I was watched Astrid walking away "Me too."

* * *

Made this over Winter Break from school and never got it uploaded till now and I had some friends to help with credit to for beta reading


	2. The Storm

I do not own How to train your dragon

-  
Hiccup pov

It wasn't much past midday, so I decided to go up to the mead hall for lunch. As soon as I opened the large doors my senses were assaulted by the smell of mutton cooking over the fire, the ever popular mead, and the familiar noise that was always present whenever a bunch of vikings got together. When I grabbed some mutton I looked around for where to sit, spying a empty seat I went over, sat down, and started eating. After a while I noticed a particularly rowdy table, so I looked over and saw the other teens. I wasn't surprised that they hadn't noticed me and I was curious so I started listening in, "Yeah I can't wait to start dragon training," Astrid said excitedly. "Yeah I can't wait to see who will get second place after I get first and get to kill my first dragon in front of the whole village," Snotlout bragged. "Yeah maybe in your dreams Snotlout I'm going to get first place," Astrid responded.

After listening for a while I got bored of them arguing over who would get first in dragon training _"Not that it would matter to me because I would have no chance, even if my dad let me join the class"._I decided to go and have a walk in the woods, as I passed by my house I grabbed my backpack then I headed off. After a while I was on the other side of the island, I sat down and started to sketch pictures of dragons. Eventually it started snowing, thinking it was just gonna be a passing storm I went into a small cave to protect me from the wind.

Later on the snow had not stopped and it had turned into a blizzard, feeling cold I started taking a blanket out of my pack when I heard a faint voice yell "HELP!" struggling to be heard over the raging blizzard. Wondering who would possibly be this far away from the village during a snowstorm. I did something extremely stupid and charged out into the whiteness. Quickly losing track of where I was going, I walked around aimlessly in the bitter cold, suddenly I tripped and fell into a small ditch and landed next to something laying on the ground. When I looked closer I saw it was Astrid and she was turning white, had her eyes closed, and shivering violently "Astrid!" I yelled shaking her trying to get her to wake up. Not getting any response I tried picking her up and while it was hard keeping a hold of her in the deep snow I knew if she was left out here she would die quickly. I checked her heart beat _"Thank Odin,"_I thought as I felt a weak but steady pulse from Astrid.

Astrid pov

After I had finished getting lunch at the mead hall I decided to go out for a run, I soon started whipping past the trees at a dead sprint, not paying attention to where I was going. I ended up on the other side of the island. As I stopped to catch my breath, I noticed it was starting to snow, "better get back to the village before it really starts snowing," I thought as I started walking back to the village.

I started cursing to myself for the millionth time in the last hour, while I was walking back home the light snowfall became a raging blizzard. Walking around in the storm, it was almost impossible to see more than a foot in front of you, suddenly the ground gave way beneath me and I fell into a ditch spraining my right ankle really bad in the process. The searing pain shooting through it helped me stay conscious, but as I curled up into a ball to conserve heat,_ "I'm gonna die out here in the cold,"_I thought as I closed my eyes for what I thought was the final time.

Jolting awake I looked around, I was under a fur blanket in a cave. Sensing someone else I lifted up the blanket and I saw a person. That made me think I was dead for sure. Sleeping next to me in this strange cave was Hiccup?

-  
Hiccup pov

After I got Astrid back to the cave, I checked her again. She still had a steady heartbeat, but her face was completely white and her ankle was sprained really bad, so I put a splint on it and wrapped us both in my blanket trying to get her to warm up. Eventually I fell asleep when I felt someone stirring next to me I woke up to Astrid moving the blanket out of the way to see me laying next to her.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" She asked me threateningly, noticing the position I was in I quickly got up as Astrid stared at me with slightly blushing cheeks. "I found you in a ditch out in the snowstorm, so I brought you back here," I said. While she stared at me I could tell she was weighing the possibilities to see if I was lying, "And why were you under a blanket with me?" she questioned. "Well, when I found you, to say the least you were a couple minutes away from freezing to death so you needed to get warm, so I wrapped you in the blanket then laid next to you to keep you warm," I said truthfully.

-  
Astrid pov

Remembering almost freezing to death and spraining my ankle, I looked under the blanket expecting the worst but it already had a splint on it. "When I got you back, I noticed that you had sprained it so I made a splint for it," Hiccup said while I looked at it. It was red and was swelled up pretty bad, so I laid back down feeling a little light headed and Hiccup asked "Can I lay back down to?". "Sure, I might as well get some sleep," I said knowing how long snowstorms lasted, and moving the blanket so he could get under too. Now normally I would have not let him near me sleeping, but we were in a cave with a snow storm raging outside and we only had a blanket to keep warm. I felt like I was not gonna get a wink of sleep. Yet I fell asleep a little while after laying down next to Hiccup.

What's gonna happen to Hiccup and Astrid? Find out in the next chapter of How To Train Your Dragon: Lost Tales of Berk

as I was saying in my chapter one authors notes, that I managed to not proofread.

Credit to for beta reading chapter one, but credit for proofreading this chapter goes to my best friend JJ.

if you like this story please feel free to leave a comment or even review, because this is the first fanfic that I posted on this site I want it to be good.


	3. The Storm (Continued)

**-  
**Astrid pov

I jolted awake, and looked around. I was still in the cave but Hiccup wasn't here. Wondering where he went I got up, _"Big mistake,"_ I thought as the cave started spinning and I fell back down feeling very nauseous. _"Where the hell is he?,"_ I wondered as I felt what seemed to be the world spinning rapidly beneath me, feeling very sick I got to the edge of the cave and emptied my guts out. Groaning, I crawled back to the blanket and tried to get more sleep.

-  
Hiccup pov

I looked over at Astrid when she fell asleep, I noticed she was sweating excessively, I felt her forehead. She had a very bad fever_ "probably from when she was in the ditch,"_ I thought. I sat down trying to figure out what to do _"I can't bring her out into the snowstorm with that fever, but if she doesn't get help fast she could be in trouble,"_ I thought as another idea was beginning,_ "maybe if I went to the village I could get back here fast enough,"_ as this was the only idea that would work I grabbed my backpack. Making sure Astrid was still covered by the blanket, I went into the raging storm.

_"Gods this was a stupid idea!"_ I thought even though going through the storm was my only choice. As I walked, barely able to see a foot in front of me, I tripped and fell a lot, but Astrid was stuck in the cave so I kept walking.

When I finally got to the village I went straight to the mead hall. As soon as I entered it I heard my dad and Gobber arguing "Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup are out in that snowstorm if we don't find them they'll die," Stoic said. "Yeah but if we do go out, we could die just as easy," Gobber replied. "Look, I know you want to find your son, but think this, would Hiccup really stay out in the storm or would he find shelter? He isn't stupid, you should know that better than most," Gobber said. "Well this is awkward," I said loudly so my dad and Gobber would hear me. Hearing me speak, my dad looked up quickly "Thank Odin you're alright!" my dad said as he and Gobber came over to see if I was okay.

"Not to rain on this parade, but Hiccup, where is Astrid?" Gobber asked with a concerned look on his face. So I explained what happened. After I finished, my dad said "Hiccup even though you know where Astrid is, it's too dangerous to send anyone." "We can't just leave her to die dad," I said angrily. "Hiccup as soon as the storm ends we will go and get her, but its too risky right now," he said. "But dad!" I started but he cut me off "It's too dangerous," he said with a touch of sadness in his voice. He then sent me home, after I got there I grabbed a bunch of herbs that helped with fevers. Even if it was just me, Astrid needed help badly.

Leaving my house and beginning the long trek back, I knew my dad would be upset but Astrid could die. I finally found the cave after falling and cutting myself on ice a lot, I rushed in. Astrid was in a very bad state, her fever was even worse, so I quickly started mixing the herbs with water. As soon as I finished, I brought the mixture over to her and tried waking her up.

Astrid pov

Feeling someone trying to wake me up I said, "Not now mom, I need another five minutes." I heard the response "Astrid wake up," in a oddly masculine voice, frowning I opened my eyes. Hiccup was holding me up and trying to wake me. We were in a cave and I felt very sick. "Here I need you to drink this," he said handing me a water skin. As soon as it touched the inside of my mouth I spit it back out and asked "WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS THIS!," Hiccup responded "herbs to make your fever go down, otherwise you could die if we don't give you medicine soon, so please drink it!"

After I drank as much of it I could Hiccup said "No one will be coming to get us till the storm is over so might as well get comfortable". After a while both of us were once again under the blanket and trying to sleep, after a while, I started hearing soft breathing from Hiccup which meant he had fallen asleep.

When I woke up the inside of the cave, I started hearing people shouting "Thats weird," I thought as somebody walked in the cave, it was Gobber. "I found them!" yelled Gobber excitedly to the people searching outside. Running over, the rest of the searchers checked to see if we were alright and seeing I was sick, they rushed me to Goti the village healer.

A couple days later I recovered completely. "Goti says you are fine, and can go back home," Gobber said translating for Goti who was drawing on the ground. "I will never know how he understands her," I thought as I started to walk out the door. "Thanks for healing me Goti," I said gratefully. She then started making symbols on the ground,"She says its not her you should thank, Hiccup is the one who went to the village in the snow storm and got the herbs you needed," Gobber explained, "And he also got very sick from being out in the storm."

-  
Well guys I could have updated yesterday, but I have started a new semester at school and unless I get spare time I will probably update once a week(most likely near the beginning of the week.)

And for all you people who are saying "this is too rushed" or something like that, I have news for you, the parts before the movie that I made are why Astrid doesn't really pick on him in it(aka she doesn't really like him yet.)

When I start on the movie parts most of it will be in Hiccups pov, but the parts of it with Astrid in it might switch between the two. Or I could do a chapter just from Astrid's when she is in the parts leave a comment saying which you would prefer.


	4. The raid

The day after

* * *

Hiccup pov

I woke up on my bed, my head was pounding and my stomach still ached. I'd had the strangest dream last night...

I didn't feel anything but the biting winds and a warm body beneath me. I looked down to see a hazy black blob. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a good view of it. But whatever it was could fly because as I focused on it, I noticed the water beneath us and I heard the beating of wings. Then we were in a maze of jagged rocks and dragons. Fear overcame me and I ducked down to avoid being seen. Soon, the thing flew downwards and I followed, something on my waist held me down as we dipped and turned to avoid contact with the jagged peaks. Soon after, the rocks cleared and an enormous mountain loomed over me. When we reached the base of it the creature headed toward a glowing cavern, getting closer to the glow the cave opened up into a large chamber with a huge lava pit in it; looking around I saw all sorts of dragons on ledges and hanging from the ceiling, from Monstrous Nightmares to Zipplebacks to even a few Changewings. After a couple seconds dragons started to drop animals in the pit;

"Why would they go to all that trouble just to drop it in a hole." I wondered as a particularly vicious looking Nightmare flew over the pit and dropped a single fish into it. All of a sudden the ground shook with a terrific force, and all the dragons hid while the Nightmare was oblivious to the happenings suddenly a huge shadow reared up and the Nightmare was gone. "What in Odin's name?" I thought as it noticed me; feeling the creature start to tense up, I held on. As it started to run, the giant shadow launched at us and missed us by less than an inch. Getting out of the cave I began to feel very lightheaded as my vision got hazy, I began to slip off the strange creature; I closed my eyes just as I was about to hit the ground.

I woke up in a second at the sound of screams; I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs. I ran for the front door, but as soon as I opened it a monstrous nightmare shot it's flames at me; "Dragons" I cursed under my breath, closing the door in the nick of time to block the flames, I opened it up and charged out into the chaos. As I charged past some people fighting dragons, they yelled "Get back inside before you mess anything up." Ignoring them, I ran towards the forge. While I ran, I got knocked over by a viking who just yelled "Mornin" before charging away. After I got up I sprinted faster to get to the forge knowing Gobber would need me. As soon as I got to the road leading to the forge, someone grabbed me right before I got roasted by a nightmare. "Hiccup, what is he doing out" Stoic started to ask someone then quickly switched to me "what are you doing out again?" he asked. Get back inside" he ordered as he let me back down on the ground.

While I ran I looked back toward him, only to see him pick up a wagon and throw it at a deadly nadder carry away a sheep; I gulped, there was a rumor that he popped a dragon's head off it's body as a baby, do I believe it, Yes, yes I do.

After I got inside the forge Gobber said "Oh, nice of you to join the party , I thought you had been carried off".

To which I replied "Who, me? Nah, I'm way too muscular for their taste, they wouldn't know what to do with all this" I said as I gestured to myself and flexed my muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they" Gobber said as he switched his hammer prosthetic for a hook, I've been apprenticed to Gobber since I was little, well little-er, I thought as I used the fan to heat up the forge. I went over to the took a glance outside and saw a nightmare set fire to a house and somebody yell "FIRE!". as soon as they said it, a small group of teens consisting of Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins Ruffnutt, and Tuffnutt, led by Astrid tried putting out the fire. As she turned around, a fireball hit the house blowing it up, making Astrid look even more amazing than she already was; as she went for more water. The rest of the teens followed her with extremely determined faces.

"Wow their job is so much cooler." I thought as I started to jump over the outside counter; right when I jumped Gobber grabbed the back of my shirt. "Aw come on, let me out please, I need to make my mark!" I said as set me back down.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." Gobber said while poking me with his prosthesis to emphasize his point.

"Please two minutes, if I kill a dragon my life will get infinitely better; I might even get a date." I protested.

"Let's see, you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe. " Gobber said listing my weaknesses keeping tally on his fingers. "You can't even throw one of these." he said holding up a set of bolas - which a viking grabbed and threw at a gronkle tangling it up and making it crash into the ground.

"Ok fine, but this will throw it for me." I said going over to one of my inventions in the small room and tapped it with my hand, which caused it to shoot off a set of bolas, go out the window, and hit a viking in the head. "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said jabbing his finger at me. "Mild calibration issue." I stuttered. "Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all," he paused while he gestured in my direction, "this." he said finishing his thought.

"But you just pointed to all of me" I protested. "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber exclaimed as if he found the source of my problems.

"Oh" I said threateningly. "Oh, yes." Gobber said mimicking me. "You, Sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained!" I yelled "There will be consequences!" I continued. To which Gobber said "I'll take my chances" in a not convinced tone. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber said handing me a sword and pointing to the grinding stone.

As I walked over to the stone, I thought "One day I'll get out of here. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A nadder head is sure to get me noticed." I thought, as the familiar spikes dug into the ground not far from the window. "Gronckles are tough, taking one of those down would definitely get me a girlfriend" I thought as I saw some green gas spreading. "A zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. I checked outside, noticing some fire that stuck to everything. "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after them. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." Noticing a giant nightmare on fire latched to a catapult, I looked closer, I saw someone hitting it with a hammer "Probably Stoic." I thought, remembering some of his past battles; when an eerie whistling sound filled the village.

"But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the" "NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!" A viking yelled interrupting my thoughts. "This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and." A huge fireball erupts, destroying the catapult. "...Never misses. "No one has ever killed a night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." I thought as Gobber quickly switched his hand for an axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" As he ran out, he turned back and said "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," he said as he ran into the chaos.

* * *

A.N.

I am so sorry guys, school and work kept me very busy, along with a couple family emergencies and other random stuff. I had very little time to work on this, and I cannot forget to give HTTYD Dragons credit for some of this chapter, because she helped me when I had writers block.


	5. Sorry guys

For you people out there who followed/favorited this story I really appreciate it, but I have lost most of my inspiration for this story. I am going to rewrite it (might seem pointless to you, but in order to advance in this story I need to do this). And if anyone wants to PM me to give me ideas, it would be greatly appreciated.

So until I get this re-written,

reaper-of-souls-523


End file.
